


Shots Fired

by Tommyboy



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Gen Drabbles at Live Journal<br/>world 154 breathe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots Fired

He heard the shot. 

Looking wildly around to see if anyone was hit, he swung his body around to look behind him when he heard the grunt and saw Al slowly fall to his knees.

"Damn it," Dirk muttered as he swung around, raising his own gun and fired. Turning back to his friend, who was now having trouble breathing.

The automatic fire started up, his men giving volley to those that they were to going after. Dirk pulled Al behind cover then looking down at him ordering him to continue breathing. "Don't you fucking die on me, not now."


End file.
